Kim and Shego
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Kimmie, I have good news." says Shego.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

 **Kim and Shego**

 **Kim and Shego has been together for almost 2 years.**

"Kimmie, I have good news." says Shego.

"Don't tell me you're preggo. I don't wanna have kids, at least not right now." says Kim.

"No, it's not that. I just found out a way for me to stay sweet without taking my meds." says Shego.

"Tell me...how?" says Kim.

"By giving up my super-powers." say Shego.

"Oh, aren't those part of your-what's that word...? Uh...destiny?" says Kim.

"I used to think so, but I'd much rather be sweet and love you than going bck to being an evil damn bitch." says Shego.

"Awww! So sweet that you love me so much that you're ready to give up your powers to be with me." says Kim.

"Kimmie, you're more important to me than any super-power on the planet." says Shego.

"Thanks, babe." says Kim with a sexy smile.

"You're welcome, sweet sexy woman." says Shego.

"Shego, how can you give up your powers?" says Kim.

"I think a second blast of the same rare astral radiation that gave me my powers to begin with should do it." says Shego.

"Isn't that just gonna give you even more super-powers?" says Kim.

"No. It does not work that way. I've done some research. The only problem is that a rainbow comet which hold such radiation is very rare. Nobody knows where I can find one." says Shego.

"I think I know someone who might know." says Kim.

"Who?" says Shego.

"Lola." says Kim.

"And who's that...?" says Shego.

"It's the girl who took over Wade's job." says Kim.

"Oh, okay. I've never seen her." says Shego.

"Yes, you have, but you didn't know it. Lola was the girl with glasses, grunch clothes and pink hair on my birthday-party last year." says Kim.

"I had no idea that was her." says Shego.

"Let's go see her and ask for her help." says Kim.

"Okay, Kimmie." says Shego.

2 hours later in Lola's office.

"Lola, do you know where we can find a comet that holds the same sort of radiation that gave Shego her powers?" says Kim.

"No, but I can help ya find one, Lady Possible." says Lola.

"Thanks. And I've told you hundreds of times to simply call me Kim." says Kim.

"As you wish, Lady Possible. Hmm...let's see...NASA database...comets...the NASA epartment 27 Alpha registered the presence of such a comet just outside the solarsystem last night." says Lola as she hack into NASA's restricted database.

"Lola, are you breaking into NASA's database?" says Kim.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry though. No one will find out." says Lola.

"Is there a way for Kimmie and I to get to that comet, Lola? I need to be blasted with the radiation?" says Shego.

"Uh..." says Lola.

"Lola, if there's a way, tell us. That's an order." says Kim.

"You could fly there in the new space-rocket I've built, but it's dangerous, very dangerous." says Lola.

"Danger's part of my job." says Kim. "Have that rocker ready as soon as you can, girl. Shego and I need to find that comet before it is beyond reach."

"Aye, as ya wish, Lady Poss...uh, Kim." says Lola.

"Thanks, Lola." says Kim.

"No problem." says Lola.

55 minutes later, Kim and Shego are in the rocket on the way to the comet.

Kim is at the controls.

"How do you know how to fly this thing?" says Shego.

"I've taken lessons in it." says Kim.

"Sexy." says Shego.

"Thanks, babe. Alright...set course. I have the comet on sensors. Increasing speed to 977 kph. Heat shield online." says Kim.

"Kimmie, how're you gonna survive the radiation?" says Shego.

"With this." says Kim as she activate the auto-pilot and put on a protective suit.

"Oh, good." says Shego.

"Yeah. At this speed we should reach the comet in about 45 minutes." says Kim.

"Alright, ready." says Shego.

40 minutes later.

"Locking the navigational-sensors onto the comet." says Kim. "Matching course and speed."

"I'm ready for the radiation, Kimmie." says Shego.

"Okay. We're flying into the radiation-field." says Kim.

The comet's rainbow-radiation spread through the rocket.

Shego's body glow bright green as her powers are removed, making her a normal human.

Her green pale skin remains, as well as her fit awesome sexy body-shape, but her powers are completely gone.

"It worked. I'm mortal." says Shego.

"Alright...turning this thing around. Going home." says Kim as she change course, flying back to Earth.

The next day.

Kim talk to Lola via the Kimmunicator, or the device that replace the Kimmunicator, to be exact.

"Lola, it worked. The radiation made Shego mortal."

"That's great, Kim. I'm happy for you and Shego."

"Awww. Thanks, girl."

"No problem. Just doin' my job."

"Okay."

2 hours later.

"Shego, what's it like being mortal again after having been a super-person for years?" says Kim.

"It feels a bit empty and all, but also good. Almost like being free from a heavy emotional pain." says Shego.

"Cute. I'm glad you're okay." says Kim.

"Thanks, Kimmie. You're so sweet." says Shego.

"Awww! You're sweet as well, Shego my love." says Kim.

"Nice that you think so, Kim Possible." says Shego.

"It's true." says Kim.

"Kimmie, do you ever wanna jave kids?" says Shego.

"I'd love to have a daughter someday." says Kim.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't produce children. My ovaries are crap. I can obviously still pee and have orgasms, but making a kid...no, that's something that I unfortunately can not do." says Shego.

"That's no problem. I was gonna suggest that I carry the baby anyway. My mom once told me that my life would never be complete unless I go through a real pregnancy." says Kim.

"Oh, okay. How would you get pregnant then? I'm a woman. I don't have a big sexy schlong." says Shego.

"It can be fixed by injecting a sample of good sperm into my sack and with some luck it should make me preggo." says Kim.

"Nice! let's try that." says Shego.

"Okay." says Kim.

4 days later.

"Doctor Carter, thanks." says Kim.

"No problem, Miss Possible. You should have a kid in 9 months." says Doctor Jessica Carter.

"That's wonderful." says Kim.

"Yeah." says Shego.

"Miss Possible, Miss Go, if everything goes the way we hope, there won't be any problems. I wish you luck." saus Doctor Carter.

"Thanks." says Kim and Shego.

The next day.

"I hope our kid will be a girl." says Kim.

"So do I, Kimmie." says Shego.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later.

"How do you feel...?" says Shego.

"Okay. I've not gotten to preggo-pukes yet, thank God." says Kim.

"Alright, just remember that I'm here for you, every step of the way, babe." says Shego.

"Thanks, sexy Shego. You're awesome. I'm glad you're my woman." says Kim.

"No problem. I will never leave you, Kimmie. I love you very much." says Shego.

"Shego, I love you a lot too." says Kim. "You're erotic."

"Yeah, but unfotunately I lost some of my sexuality when I gave up my powers..." says Shego.

"You have plenty of it left, trust me." says Kim.

"I'm happy you think so, babe." says Shego.

"Awww! You know that I love you, Shego. I always will." says Kim.

"Even if I'd become evil again?" says Shego.

"That's no problem 'cause that will never happen. You're sweet now." says Kim.

"Yeah, me is sweet. I was speaking in a hypothetical scenario." says Shego.

"I you turned evil, I'd do all I can to make you sweet again, babe." says Kim.

"Awww! So awesome. I love you sooo much, girl." says Shego.

"And I love you." says Kim.

5 days later.

"Shego, please cuddle with me." says Kim with a seductive smile.

"Of course, Kimmie." says Shego as she and Kim take a seat next to each other on the couch and wrap a nice cozy blanket around them.

"You're so hot." says Kim.

"Thanks, so are you." says Shego as she gently rub Kim's sweet ass.

"I do my best to be." says Kim as she kiss Shego's strong neck.

"And it works very well, babe." says Shego.

"Awww! So sweet." says Kim.

"I love you, Kimmie. You're soooo sexy." says Shego.

"You are sexy too, girl." says Kim.

"Thanks." says Shego.

Kim and Shego starts to make out.

"Mmm, you smell so sweet." says Kim.

"So do you, Shego." says Kim.

"I hope so." says Kim with a cute little laugh.

"Kim, you are a true beauty." says Shego with a sexy smile.

"Thanks, babe." says Kim.

4 hours later.

"I'm so tired..." says Shego.

"Me too. Let's go to bed early." says Kim.

"Okay." says Shego.

2 days later.

"Shego, I start to feel the fact that I'm preggo." says Kim.

"Are you okay?" says Shego.

"Yeah, no problem. I knew this would happen." says Kim. "It's normal pregnancy stuff, nothing to worry about."

"That's good. I'm here for you when you need it, Kimmie my love." says Shego.

"Awww! Sweet." says Kim.

"Kim, you're wonderful." says Shego.

Shego gives Kim a romantic kiss.

"Mmm, your lips taste so sweet." whisper Kim.

"Thanks, Kimmie." says Shego.

"I love you." says Kim with a sensual smile.

"And I love you." says Shego.

"You're sexy." says Kim.

"So are you." says Shego.


	3. Chapter 3

9 months later.

"Shego, it's time..." says Kim.

"Uh...? I have no idea what you're talking about, Kimmie." says Shego confused.

"Here's clue, me, 9 months, tummy, a kid." says Kim.

"Are you telling me that you're ready to...?" says Shego.

"Give birth to our kid, yes." says Kim.

"We should get you to the hospital." says Shego. "I'll get the car ready."

"No, me wanna give birth in private, here, at home." says Kim.

"If that's what you truly want, I respect that, babe." says Shego.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of ya." says Kim.

"Okay." says Shego.

"Let's get this going." says Kim as she pull off her sweatpants and place herself on the back on the bed.

"Just tell me what do and I will do all I can to help." says Shego.

"I simply need you to keep me company for now. I'll let you know once I need more." says Kim.

"Alright." says Shego.

"Ahhh, dang!" says Kim in pain as she try to push out the baby.

"You can do this." says Shego, trying to comfort Kim.

"Thanks, very nice that you have faith in me." says Kim.

"Of course. You are awesome." says Shego.

"You're awesome as well." says Kim.

"I'm glad you think so, Kim. Sometimes I sort of get unsure about our relationship since we used to be enemies." says Shego.

"That was years ago. I know that you'll never get evil again." says Kim.

"Sweet." says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim.

Kim pushes, trying to get the baby out.

"Kimmie, you can do it." says Shego.

"I hope you're...ahhhh!. I hope you're right. Ahhh, damn!" says Kim in pain.

"I can see part of the baby...just a bit more." says Shego.

"Ahhhh, holy crap!" says Kim in pain.

"Almost there, only a few inches more and it's done." says Shego.

Kim gives it one final big push and the baby comes out.

"Oh my God, it's a cute little girl." says Shego.

Shego grab a towel and gently wipe the baby clean and then hands the baby to Kim.

"Your name shall be Annabelle Kimberly Possible." says Kim to the baby.

"Perfect name." says Shego.

"I did consider Melissa Sheron Go, but I'm afraid that would cause people to bully her when she becomes a teen." says Kim.

"I understand." says Shego.

"So you're not mad that our kid is named after me and not you?" says Kim.

"Kimmie, no problem. I'm not mad." says Shego.

"Wonderful." says Kim.

"Our daughter's so cute." says Shego.

"Yeah, she is." says Kim.

"Kimmie, it's very sweet that we have a little girl." says Shego.

"I think so as well. Our kid is adorable." says Kim.

"Yeah." says Shego.

"We should buy a plushie bear for our daughter. Every kid deserve a stuffed animal." says Kim.

"I never had one when I was little." says Shego.

"Oh, why not, babe?" says Kim.

"My mommy never gave me a plushie." says Shego.

"That's really sad." says Kim.

"It's okay. I'm an adult now." says Shego.

"Yeah, of course, but I still think it's sad that ya never had a plushie bear." says Kim.

"If so you can buy me one when you buy one for our daughter, Kimmie." says Shego.

"Maybe I will." says Kim.

"Okay." says Shego.

"Yeah." says Kim.

"You're awesome." says Shego.

"Shego, so are you." says Kim.

"Thanks." says Shego.

"No problem, Kimmie." says Shego. "You are very sexy and sweet. I love you."

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
